Nightmares and Love
by Mai Secrets
Summary: Jim has a nightmare and his bondmates make it all better. Instance of bedwetting. You are forewarned. T for mentions of torture and because I'm paranoid.


**Based on an OTPee Prompt.**

* * *

It was _his_ voice. He would know that voice anywhere, but there was a conflict. He was definitely in a bed, and he didn't have a bed on Tarsus, not after the famine hit. That inconsistency failed to matter, however, when, Kodos stepped into view. He was older than Jim remembered, naturally, but still just as recognizable and frightening as he was back when Jim was a child.

"James," he called in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I won't hurt you and your friends, I promise. Just tell me where they are."

Jim swallowed, trying his hardest not to sob as his body shook with fear. He had to be the strong one, if he broke then the kids, _his_ kids, would be found and killed.

" _Jim!"_ two voices called in unison, both mentally and verbally.

Jim woke in an instant. It felt as if a full grown elephant had been on his chest and had decided to do some tap dancing. That was the only explanation that he could come up with as he panted and gasped trying to calm himself. He blinked rapidly when the lights came on. "Bones, Spock," he whispered. That was right, he wasn't on Tarsus anymore, he was in bed with his two husbands. He was safe here, with these two people, both of whom had seen him at his very worst and his very best, and in this space he was allowed to be weak, because they would protect him. At that thought he began to cry, choking on the tears as he attempted to breathe through his sobs.

He felt Spock in his mind trying to calm him, and felt Leonard holding him, trying to ground him in reality and murmuring soft reassurances.

"He was here, Kodos was here," Jim cried out. He knew his thoughts were too disjointed for Spock to understand what he had dreamed of. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was sure that he shouldn't have said that. One of the things that he had managed to keep secret was that he had been on Tarsus IV when the famine hit. That was a sealed file, and until that point, the only other people in the universe that had been aware that he was a survivor, besides the others that had been there, and the higher ups with access to the files, was his mother, and the alternate universe version of Spock, and that was only because his Jim had also lived through that nightmare as well.

This was the first time that he had ever had a nightmare this intense when he was with his lovers and that was likely one of the reasons that it was hitting him as hard as it was. Jim could feel the tension in their bodies caused by what he had admitted, but what physically manifested as tension was explained in feelings over the bond. _Shock, Fear, Sadness,_ but also, _Love._ Love so strong that Jim gripped it and held tightly to it. It pulled him from his despair and helped him to calm down.

It was in that calmness that he noticed it. The wetness around him, and the emptiness of his bladder could only mean one thing. Not only had he revealed one of the darkest parts of his past he had also wet the bed. PTSD was, sadly, a fact of life for him, even if he rarely admitted it to himself, and sometimes it led to this situation, more than once he had awoken soaking wet in the throes of a panic attack. This time was different though, he was in bed with his lovers, and now not only did they see how weak he was emotionally, now they were covered in his piss and he hadn't even realized that he had wet himself until just now, so he wasn't even aware of _when_ it was that he had done it. He hoped that it had occurred when he had been asleep, because he couldn't even contemplate living in the reality where it had happened while they had been comforting him, and because of that possibility he didn't have the courage to ask.

He froze uncertain what to expect now.

"Ashaya, neither of use think less of you for your nightmare or the result of it."

"The elf is right, Jim, why don't you go start the shower while the hobgoblin and I clean everything up?"

Jim swallowed, despite their reassurance, he still felt embarrassed about everything. He wanted to join in the conversation with a witty remark, but he couldn't. So he just nodded, shucked off his wet pajamas, and headed off to the shower.

Together, Leonard and Spock, stripped the bed sheets, putting them in a bag so that one of them could personally have them washed. The mattress was easy enough to dry with a towel that was deposited into the bag with the sheets. After spraying with a cleaner that was practically scentless, even to a Vulcan, they dried it the bed they placed new sheets on it. After gathering the affected clothing, and acquiring other clothing to wear, they were done cleaning.

"I shall go launder the bedding and clothing," Spock said.

Leonard nodded and went to join Jim in the shower.

"I'm sorry," the blond murmured when Leonard wrapped his arms around him under the warm spray of the water.

"It's okay, there was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Now let's finish up so that we can go back to sleep. You're going want to be well rested before you meet my ex-wife and your new step daughter ."

Jim nodded giving Leonard a small smile.

An hour later when Spock returned, recently showered with the freshly laundered sheets and clothing, Jim was asleep curled around Leonard. Quietly, Spock got into the bed, on the left so that Jim was in the middle. Then, before allowing himself to rest he check each of his mates dreams through their bond. Satisfied with the pleasant emotions that they were broadcasting, he allowed himself to rest, however, he made sure to keep some focus on the bond between he and his mates, there would be no more nightmares tonight.


End file.
